Crash Landing
by MrMapleSyrup
Summary: The Milano is under attack by mysterious masked people from a market planet. While Rocket and Drax boards the enemy ship, the Milano is shot and plummets to the ground with Rocket's hijacked ship in tow.
1. Chapter 1

_**First of, I would just like to say I am NOT stopping Vengeance. I've just hit writers block on it. I really shouldn't be starting another story but I need a few days with the other one. So lets see how this one goes :D**_

Chapter 1

"Shit who the hell are these guys?!" Peter was knocked from his chair as a violent explosion at the back of his ship (The Milano) sent the entire ship rocking sideways. They had been on Baringsier, a planet that was basically a giant flea market. They had been looking around for food as the stock on ship was running low, and a few bits and pieces of mechanic for Rocket.

But someone decided it was a good idea to try and buy Rocket. Rocket reacted to that be blasting a hole in the man's nose. Which led them to be chased by a group of people in masks.

"Rocket this is all your fault!" Peter shouted at Rocket as the ship rocket again.

"My fault?! Blame the guy who asked if I was for sale!" Rocket shot back as he blasted one of the numerous ships that was chasing them.

Rocket had installed a cannon placed on top the Milano that could shoot in a 360 degrees span, which proved more helpful than anyone expected, although Peter still had a grudge on Rocket for knocking a hole in his ship and sticking a laser cannon through it without his permission.

"You were the one that shot hi-" Peter was cut off by Gamora's voice suddenly cutting in behind him.

"Stop arguing both of you! You two are not gonna make the situation any better by bickering all day about whose fault it is!" Gamora turned around and left the cockpit leaving both men silent.

A sound from the radio chimed in and almost made Rocket shoot a few rounds at nothing. It was a incoming call from Dey. Peter quickly pushed the answer button returned to trying to dodge lasers flying their way.

"Dey this is not a good time." Peter explained as another blast hit the ship.

"Peter, we have a problem." Dey replied calmly, oblivious to what's going on in the Milano.

"Dey I can't talk right no-" A blast again interrupted Peter. "Some fricken lunatics are trying to shoot my bloody ship of the face of the universe!" Peter explained, he was clearly panicking. They had taken numerous shots and Peter had no idea how much damage his ship has taken.

"Jesus what did you do this time." Dey still sounded calm, but there was clearly concern in his voice.

"It was Rocke…" Peter remembered what Dramora said, but it mainly the glare Rocket gave him that stopped Peter. "Look, someone's trying to kill us right now and I don't have time to explain, now what do you want?"

"First I need to get you out of the mess you're in before you can help us. There's a Nova Corps cruiser at co-ordinates. 30B-5O8. I am currently heading back to Xandar on that cruiser so I will see you on board." Dey hung up the call.

"Rocket set the co-ordinates." Peter told him. "And go to the back of the ship after, hopefully the damage isn't too bad."

Rocket entered the numbers and left the room.

Rocket ran through the corridors, some pipes were leaking gas, and a few walls were dented but he couldn't see any critical damage until he reached the back. Dramora and Drax were fighting off people that were boarding their ship and Groot was trying to block the hole they were coming through.

"Rocket!" Dramora shouted as she stabbed the last remaining man in the stomach. "C'mon! You, Groot and Drax need to board their ship! Kill everyone on it!"

"I can't, I need to go back and help Peter in the Cockpit!" Rocket argued. Although he would love to go and blast the people inside their own ship.

"I'll go and help Peter. You three need to go and stop those people from boarding. We can't take that many more hits."

"I am Groot." (I'll stay in case anyone tries to board again.)

Rocket looked at Groot, he wanted Groot to come, but he could tell there was no changing his mind. Groot's the only one that could take a hoard alone. He ran down the boarding tube, followed by Drax.

"When I find the pilot of this ship, I shall remove his spine." He said, surprisingly calm.

When they emerged from the other side of the tube, they saw a long hallway lit by red lights, tubes ran from the ceiling and under a mesh floor.

"Jeez this place is old fashioned." Rocket complained, the ship was obviously of early space travel design.

Rocket ran to the end of the hallway and slowly climbed up the ladder, If there was anyone up there, he preferred that they don't know he hijacked their ship until he had already shot the pilot.

He poked his head out from the hole, a single man sat in a chair facing the front of the ship, his back was turned. Rocket motioned for Drax to be quiet as he slowly climbed out from the hole. He snuck up behind the chair and pointed his rifle at it.

"Hey buddy!" Rocket shouted and the chair spun around revealing a lizard like creature. It was green and covered in scales, its mouth and nose jutted out from his face.

Rocket pulled the trigger, leaving a hole in the man's chest and the back rest of the seat he was sitting on.

Rocket climbed onto the seat and looked at the Milano in front of him. Drax saw him fiddling with numerous buttons and levers.

"What are you doing?" Drax asked.

"Activating the ships self-destruct sequence. We'll have a 20 second timer to leave this ship when it's activated so get ready." Rocket pressed a few more keys, and a red button raised up from the control panel.

But before Rocket could press it, the saw the Milano ahead get shot in the wing, it tipped to the side and fell into a nearby planet's atmosphere, dragging the ship Rocket's on with it.

"Furred one! What is going on?" Drax shouted, he was losing balance but managed to catch himself.

"Shit Peter's shot got shot! The boarding tube must be heady duty!" Rocket shouted over the sound of rumbling as their ship plummeted towards to clouds. "Drax?" Rocket looked over to him, and pointed at a chair close to Rockets. "Sit down and brace for impact!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Right, leaving for NZ tomorrow, won't be able to post for 8 days. So I'm gonna post as much as I can today :D Hope you're all excited!**_

Chapter 2

Rocket awoke looking up at bellowing black smoke coming from somewhere behind him. His whole body felt numb. He lifted his arms up to pull himself up, but a pain in his left stopped him. He looked over and saw a deep cut in his left arm, thankfully it wasn't bleeding badly.

He used his good arm to pull himself up, then placed it over the wound.

"Shit, Drax?!" Rocket walked up a slope (Possibly a wing from the ship) and saw smoke coming from far in front of him.

"That must be the Milano." Rocket said to himself. He jumped of the wing and walked around the wreckage, hoping to find Drax. While he was walking, he opened up his com unit on his left wrist (Thank god that was still working) which hurt like hell raising it.

He tried to pin point his location but the connection to the nearest com tower was too great. Rocket suddenly tripped and his left arm ignited with pain, he had been grabbed on the leg by an injured crew of the ship.

"Get the flark of me!" Rocket shouted as he kicked the man face with his other leg.

But the man didn't let go, he grabbed out a knife.

"Shit, get of me you bastard!" Rocket kicked again but the man still didn't let go.

Suddenly a knife dived into the man's head, crimson red came dripping out and the grip on Rockets leg loosened.

"Are you okay?" Drax asked holding out a hand.

Rocket was panting, and he backed away a bit before speeking.

"I'm fine, glad you came when you came though. Otherwise the situation would've been a lot different." Rocket said as he helped himself up. His bad arm hurt a lot more than before, probably because it slammed into the ground.

"You are hurt!" Drax exclaimed, only now realising Rocket's hand on his bleeding arm.

"I'll be fine, it's just a small cut." Rocket lied.

Drax pulled out a small white box he found in the rubble, it had a hole in its side but most of the contents inside was undamaged. He took out a bandage and handed it to Rocket.

"You need help wrapping that up?" Drax asked as Rocket took the bandage and started to help himself.

"I can take care of myself." Rocket replied angrily through gritted teeth with the end of the bandage in his mouth.

Drax stood up when Rocket finished and handed to bandage to him. Drax looked over to the wood and saw black smoke coming from the far side of the forest.

"That's must be th-" Drax couldn't finish as he was cut off by Rocket's voice chiming in.

"The Milano, yes. Only problem is, I have no idea what planet we are on so I don't know what kind of animals are in these forests." Rocket crossed his arms, the bandage must be coated in an anaesthetic powder because Rocket's arm was hurting a lot less than before.

"If anything attacks us. I will remove their spine." Drax said, pulling out his knife.

Rocket sighed and followed Drax as he walked into the wood with his knife at the ready.

00000000000

It was a lot harder to keep track of the direction they were going in, so Rocket had to pull out his digital compass in his com. They were travelling south-east, towards the wreckage of the Milano. Hopefully Peter was smart enough to know to stay with the ship.

The forest was littered with bit and pieces of metal, some he recognised was from the Milano. The afternoon sun shone bright red light between the tree trunks as it sets so Rocket had to squint as they were walking towards the direction the sun was setting.

They had been walking for a few hours and it was almost night when Drax said,

"We should camp here."

"What you tired already." Rocket replied cockily, he was also tired but he didn't want to show it.

He turned around to see Drax looking at him sternly.

"Alright fin-" Rocket began coughing suddenly and his throat became sore almost instantly.

"Are you okay?" Drax wasn't too concerned about Rocket, just a few coughs he thought.

"I-I'm fine." His voice was raspy.

"You need water friend." Drax took out the bottled water from the medic bag.

Rocket took the water and drank down half the bottle in one go.

"Better?"

"Yeah, better." Rocket replied handing the bottle back to Drax.

"You should sit down, I saw a log not far back, I'll go get it, and you stay put." Drax said as he turned around and ran back.

Rocket hated being told what to do, especially by Drax, but at this point he couldn't complain.

A pain suddenly erupted from his wound which made Rocket yelp, when he looked at it, it was bleeding again, much worse than before, and the blood had already seeped through the many layers of the bandage and was dripping down his arm.

"Ah, fuck!" Rocket put his hand over the wound again. His head felt dizzy and soon he lost his balance and fall on his back. His arm felt numb, only after a few seconds, he felt something warm and wet on his back. He looked over to his right, the direction Drax went.

"D-Drax…" Rocket said, his vision was blurring, but he saw Drax lumbering back.

Drax dropped the log as soon as he saw the blood, and Rocket fell unconscious.

_**Do you hate cliff-hangers? :D Don't worry, chapter 3's gonna be posted later today. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rocket felt something hard pressed against his back, he opened his eyes but had to quickly close them again due to the bright sunlight shining down onto his face. His whole body felt numb as he sat up from the log he was on. In front of him was the forest he and Drax were previously in, wait, where is Drax?

"Drax?" Rocket said, he got no response and he stood up, only get hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Drax?!" Rocket tried again, shouting this time.

Still he got nothing back, he looked behind him to find the crash site of the Milano much closer than it was before, it had stopped smoking but Rocket could see a blue spec on the ground not too far from where he stood.

He took a step forward, his head was getting dizzy again. How long was he out for? He looked at his arm to see it wrapped up in clean bandage, no blood.

"Rocket! You are awake!" Drax's voice boomed from behind Rocket.

He turned around to see Drax carrying a large pile of sticks and wood.

"How long was I out for?" Rocket said through squinted eyes, the sun was irritating him.

Drax dumped the things he was carrying next to the burnt out campfire and sat down on a log adjacent to the one Rocket was sitting on.

"Rocket… you were out for 3 days." Drax explained slowly. "After you passed out in the woods, I carried you here and changed your bandage. I chose not to move anymore until you woke up."

Rocket was stunned to hear how long he was unconscious for.

"Why was I out for that long?" Rocket had so many questions, most of them he thought Drax wouldn't be able to answer.

Drax looked at Rocket's arm and gestured to it with his hand. "Maybe your arm is responsible."

Rocket looked at his arm again. It didn't hurt anymore which was good, but he remembered back in the woods, how it suddenly just started bleeding. What could have caused that?

"Rocket, you may have an infection. During the 3 days you were passed out, I had to change your bandage 4 times. It would just randomly start bleeding." Drax looked at Rocket with concern. He had really worried about Rocket during the time he was out. He had even thought his furry friend wouldn't make it at one point.

"Jesus an infection?" Rocket normally would've argued with Drax over how ridiculous that sounds, but he was tired and Drax was the one that saw what Rocket was like in his unconscious state.

"Can you walk?" Drax asked. He had been stuck here for 2 days making no progress to the Milano while Rocket was out, and he was dying to get going.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." Rocket wasn't dizzy anymore, but his legs still felt numb. 3 days of lying down would do that to someone.

"Then let's get going." Drax said as he stood up.

"Wait. Bring some of those sticks with us." Rocket said, powering up his com.

"Why?" Drax looked over at Rocket who was beginning to type into his com unit.

"It'll take us 2 days to get there. And by the looks of the plains in front of us there won't be anything for us to make a fire with." Rocket continued to type into his com.

Drax was confused as to how Rocket knew how long it would take them to get there.

Drax went to gather some of the supplies he had and Rocket was trying to get a signal into Peter's com.

"Peter? This is Rocket speaking can you hear me?" Rocket stared into the com. No response.

"Peter if you can hear me please respond." Rocket tried again.

Nothing again, he tried a few more times but there wasn't any signal. Drax came back with a bunch of sticks and twigs to be used as firewood.

"Right. Let's head off then." Rocket closed his com unit and started walking. He felt his arm tingling. Probably nothing he thought.

00000000000

The campfire was blazing, they had already run out of wood to feed it and they've only had it lit for about an hour.

Drax went away hunting for some animal they could hopefully eat. They were extremely close to the Milano now, Rocket could see a yellow light coming from in front of it, so he was sure Peter was still there.

Rocket was fiddling around with his com unit, still trying to get a signal. Although he would never admit it, he was worried about his friends. It's not like there was a doctor on board, and they don't have any medical supplies like Drax.

Rocket looked towards the direction Drax left in, he couldn't see anyone because it was too dark. The entire area would be pitch black if it weren't for the campfire, and even that was fading.

The tingling feeling he had earlier today he had returned, only this time it didn't fade. Rocket shook his arm to try and get rid of it. That's when he realised it was bleeding again. The tingling feeling now became painful, like someone just jabbed you in the funny bone, with a Taser.

"Fuck, not again..." Rocket tried to shout, but his voice became raspy and he could barely talk. Breathing became hard and he started coughing, his vision was fading and he heard ringing in his ears.

"Shit…" Rocket fell onto his back as the campfire was blown by a gust of wind. Everything went black, but Rocket was still conscious. He felt blood running down his arm and onto the floor. The pain now spread from his arms to his chest. A sudden pain in his throat made Rocket realise he was screaming. He tried to get up but his arms didn't move. He heard footsteps to his right, but it was impossible to tell who it was, or what it was.

Something stated tugging at his arm, then his bandage was removed. More blood came pouring out.

Rocket shut his eyes as the pain started getting progressively worse.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jeez this chapter's sadistic. I hope you enjoy it! I would probably be on the plane when you read this. I heard there are various Wifi stations in NZ strewn about the place so hopefully I'll be able to post whatever I wrote in my spare time (If you're wondering, we're going on a caravan)**_

Chapter 4

Rocket doesn't know exactly when he passed out, but when he woke up, he saw the Milano's wing perched above him. His whole body hurt. He looked to his right and saw Peter and Gamora arguing, Drax had his face in his hands and, where's Groot?

Rocket tried to sit up, but a heavy feeling in his chest caused him to start coughing. Gamora and Peter broke of their argument and hurried over to Rocket.

"Rocket! Stop, you need rest." Gamora placed a hand on Rocket's chest and gently pushed down.

He tried to protest but his throat was in pain and it hurt to even try and talk. He lay back down, questions were swimming around in his mind, but the most important one, and the one he needed answered most desperately. Where's Groot?

Drax had stood up from his seat and walked over, handing a bottle of water to Rocket.

"Here, this should help." Drax said as the raccoon took the bottled water and gulped down a few mouthfuls then putting it down on the table beside him.

The water rushed down his throat and the pain went away. Must've just been a dry throat he thought.

"How the hell did you get me here Drax?" Rocket said, clearing his throat.

"I didn't, Dramora noticed our campfire go out and came out with a torch to find us. She found us and carried you back here." Drax gestured to Gamora.

"W-well, where's Groot." Rocket looked at Peter who glanced over at Dramora, she a stern look on her face.

"Groot's stuck in the ship. He's okay, we just can't get him out, the door's jammed shut." Peter said pointing to the door of the Milano.

"What?!" Rocket shouted, jolting to an upright position. He looked back the door of the Milano, it was deformed, melted metal welding parts together and various dents and scratches, Rocket turned back to Peter, a look of anger on his face.

"Look, he's still alive, we're working our way in there." Peter said, his hands held up as if surrendering.

Rocket calmed a little, he was still worried, but as long as he knew Groot was alright. He growled and lay back down, only now realising the pain that was burning around his waist from the sudden movement before.

Silence fell upon the group, except the music coming from Peter's Walkman.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

00000000000

Rocket's eyes shot open at the feeling of something jabbing his injured arm.

"Arrh what the fuck!" Rocket jerked his arm away and fell of the bed, his chest landing on the hard ground.

Gamora jumped up from her chair and took out her knife immediately. Drax did the same.

Peter had his guns out pointing at the numerous masked people that had emerged from nowhere.

Rocket snarled at a man that pinned his arms behind his back and held him on the ground.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the men shouted. He slowly started moving towards them.

Soon he was next to Rocket, who was still struggling to get out of the grip of the man that's pinned him down.

"Drop your weapons! Or he dies!" He man lowered his gun to point at Rockets head.

"Why you flarki-" Rocket was cut of by a punch to his side, locking the air out of his lungs.

"Wait no! Okay we'll drop our weapons!" Peter shouted as he let his pistols slip from his hand. He glanced over at Gamora and nodded, she dropped her knifes, followed by Drax.

"Boy's, get them." The man gestured with his head at the guardians, 3 men walked over and cuffed Peter, Dramora and Drax. Rocket was lifted up by his cuffs and dropped on his feet.

"You will all follow us. If you do not co-operate, we will kill the rat. Next the green lady, then the red patterns one."

00000000000

"Rocket? I have a plan." Peter whispered over to him, careful not to alert the men in front and behind them.

"Do you have 12% of one again? Because I'm not accepting that this time." Rocket whispered back, a soft chuckle after he finished his sentence. The guards hadn't heard anything, probably due to the constant crackle of leaves, or maybe it was their masks.

"Nah, more like 32%. Look, I need you to cause a distraction. Act like you're in pain. While you distract them, I'll get my guns and mow them down." Peter replied.

"That's not 32. That's more like 20." After a short pause, "Alright, fine," and Rocket doubled over. The landed with a thud on his good arm.

"Aarhh! Fuck!" Rocket shouted, the front guards stopped and Gamora rushed beside Rocket.

"Rocket! Shit are you alright?" Gamora hadn't listened to their plan, so Rocket slipped a wink at her, careful not to let anyone else see it.

The man carrying the confiscated weapons had already walked up next to the now coughing Rocket.

"What's wrong with him?!" He demanded, he didn't seem to care what happened to any of them.

Gamora explained about the infection (at least that part was true) as Peter backed a ways back so he would be behind the man.

"Get him under control then! We will not waste time on a ver-" Peter's leg hit its mark as the man cried out in pain and doubled over. Peter had grabbed one of his guns and shot off Gamora's cuffs. She quickly ran over to grab her knife, all while Drax bashed 3 people unconscious.

Rocket on the other hand hadn't faked the entire affair. He coughed a few more times and he noticed drops of blood no far from his mouth. His arm was bleeding yet again and pain returned to his chest.

"Fuck… Peter… help…" Rocket muttered, his throat was fine one second, and dry the next.

A man grabbed Rocket's cuffs and took off in the direction they were headed in before.

"Pe…ter…"Rocket's vision began to fade, before he lost consciousness, he saw Peter turn and look towards him and gave chase.

_**Muahahahaha! 8 days! (Unless I find internet) What will happen to Rocket? Will Peter catch the bastard in time? All these questions… no answers.**_

_**Please review! I love reading positive review on my stories, makes me want to write more XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I**__** found wifi :D I had to post this quickly because **__**i don't know when I'm gonna find wifi again. I wrote this on the plane so it isn'**__**t long. The loud sound of the engine doesn**__**'**__**t help my **__**concentration**__** either **____**. But **__**I'**__**ll be working on chapters every spare second I get so be excited.**_

Chapter 5

Rocket felt dizzy, his vision was blurry. He lay on his side, and he saw two men arguing on the other side of a mesh wall. They were dressed in black robes and masks, the same people who ambushed him and his friends. Wait, where are they? Rocket used his hands to sit up, only to realized they were still cuffed behind him.

The door opened, Rocket couldn't tell what he looked like, his vision was only just beginning to clear.

"Alright rat. Where did your friends go." The mans voice was muffled behind his mask but Rocket clearly heard what he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through that ugly mask of yours. Oh wait, that's just your face!" Rocket didn't actually know where Peter went after he escaped, so he couldn't tell the man anyways, though he had no plan to even if he did know.

"Alright ringtail. Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way." The guard grabbed out a shock baton.

00000000000

"Peter stop panicking!" Gamora shouted to Peter

"I'm not panicking it's just… GAH!" Peter ran his hands through his hair. They had been tailing the guard but lost him a few hours back.

Peter looked at the direction the guard went.

"We have to keep going." Peter said, he looked over at Gamora who had a stunned look on her face.

"Peter, he warned us if we keep following him, he'll kill Rocket." Gamora crossed her arms.

"That was hours ago. They must have a base of operations somewhere, we find that and we storm the place." Peter looked over at Drax, who had remained silent the whole time.

"Peter. They probably have an army, we have 3 people. And Groot is still stuck back at the ship!"

Silence fell and it stayed that way for several minutes before Peter broke it.

"Okay, hers what we're gonna do…"

00000000000

Rocket's ear was pressed against the wall, he had to tilt his head up to prevent as much pain as possible.

"I'm not playing a game with you! I will not ask you again! Where are your friends." He was practically screaming, his voice echoes throughout the hallway outside.

Rocket looked back at him and spat in his face, it found its mark directly in his eye.

A shock that originated from Rocket's stomach coursed through his body. His ear was still pinned to the wall and he didn't move his head.

"Gaaaahhh!" The man let go of Rocket's ear and he slumped to the floor.

Rocket saw the man leave, the room. His vision went blurry again. And soon he left consciousness.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Free wifi. YES. Hope ya enjoy it! A few more days and **__**I'**__**ll be back **___

Chapter 6

Peter Quill walked out of the woods with his hands up, he dropped his weapons and looked up at the guard in the watchtower. Two other guards came out of the gates and cuffed Peter's hands behind his back

"This had better work Gamora." Peter muttered to himself, he glanced back at the bushed he and Gamora was hiding in, and she was nowhere to be found.

One of the guards nudged him hard on the back, he turned around and started walking.

Inside the premises was a mess. The ground was wet with mud and they had many captured native animals in cages, small barracks covered in water, he looked around trying to find a building named 'Prison Cells' or something of the sort.

They brought him to a small concrete building containing nothing but a staircase leading down.

"Bingo." Peter muttered. He glanced back at the watchtower. The gruff guard had turned into a much more feminine shape, red hair flowed from her head.

00000000000

This time when Rocket woke up he was in much more of a mess before. He wasn't in a new environment, in fact it was still basically the same. His vision was alright but he couldn't feel his left arm. His whole body ached. He looked towards his left, his arm wasn't bleeding, but there defiantly traces of a lot of blood. He lay on the same bed he woke up in before. How long was he out this time? He had no way of finding out. For the first time he payed attention to the looks of the interior. The roof, floor and 3 walls were all grey, the entrance however had a mesh wall and door. The mesh was about 1 inch thick, the door was thinner, half an inch.

He didn't bother trying to get up as lifting one of his legs caused a flaming pain to spread all across his body.

00000000000

Peter was thrown into a cell identical to Rocket's, but he had no idea where Rocket is, now he's stuck in a cell.

The guards left him and walked away. Now Peter needs to wait for Gamora to trigger the plan. A shout, a female shout rang across the hallway and the sound of two bodies slumping to the ground grabbed Peter's attention. Gamora was outside his cell fumbling with keys soon after.

"That was quick." Peter said looking through the door.

"Get cocky Peter and I'm gonna leave you in here." Peter could tell she was in no mood for a joke.

The door swung open and Peter rushed out.

"I didn't see Rocket when I came in." Peter said as he looked to the right and left.

Gamora had already started running down the hallway to Peter's left.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Peter raised his hands up and slumped them down. A faint scream from a very familiar voice made Peter jump.

"Oh shit." Peter said, before he knew, he was catching up to Gamora.

00000000000

Rocket saw the man come in and didn't resist when he grabbed Rocket by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't wanna be here. If it were up to me. You'd be dead by now.

He shoved Rocket's head down and stood up. He brought out a long metal rod and pulled it to his side.

He brang in down on Rocket's chest. His uniform did little to help as the whip tore right through it.

"Arrgghhhh! Rocket barely had the time to flinch. Before a second lash came down on the same mark.

"F-fuck you." Rocket said. He felt blood trickle down the side of his chest.

Another lash came down on his chest again. But the whip didn't go back up. It slipped off him and fell to the ground.

He turned his head to look at the guy slump to the ground. Gamora stood where he stood.

Peter came in and holstered his pistols.

"Jesus Rocket." He couched next to him and slipped his hand under Rockets knees and back.

He stood up, Rocket fell limp as he passed out once again.

Suddenly the whole room fell red and a blaring alarm sounded throughout the entire premises.

"We need to go." Peter started to leave, Gamora quickly got up and followed.

They left the prison block, Peter couldn't do anything with Rocket in his arms. Gamora cut down any enemy that came at them, lasers were flying everywhere, what were they shooting at?

A stray blast destroyed one of Gamora's knife, while she was occupied, a group of guards surrounded them. Gamora got up, Peter stood completely still.

"I. Am. Groot!" They heard footsteps behind them, when Peter looked, he saw 5 guards flying past a building and Groot appeared with Drax on his shoulders.

Drax jumped of and killed two guards when he landed on them, then cut two more down when they charged at him. Gamora got up but Groot already stomped on the rest.

Groot looked at Rocket, his face turned from anger to shock.

"He's not dead Groot. I'll explain as soon as we're out of here."

Groot ran to the gate and bashed it down, Drax grabbed one of the rifles littered on the ground and joined up with Groot, followed by Peter and Groot.

0000000000

They ran for a full half an hour before stopping to rest, Peter gently put Rocket down on a dirt mound before collapsing next to him.

"I… think we… lost them." Peter said through panting breaths.

Groot barely looked tired, he knelt down next to Rocket, he grew a vine and rubbed Rockets head.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Peter said, he looked over at Rocket, he bleeding stopped from the lashes on his chest but it still looked bad.

"Rocket got an injury in his arm from the crash, this lead to him getting an infection. We don't know who those people were, but judging by the fact they did this to Rocket and tried to kill us, they're not friendly. And I also think that they are the ones responsible for our crash in the first place." Peter pulled his legs close to his body and put his hands around them.

"I am Groot." He suddenly said, he sounded worried.

Groot pulled Peter's hand and placed it on Rocket's forehead. Rocket was boiling, Peter looked at Groot with his mouth opened.

"Oh shit." Peter said, grabbing Gamora nad Drax's attention.

"What is wrong Peter." Drax said as he stood up.

Peter pulled his hand away from Rocket. He looked over at Drax with Groot.

"He's burning with a fever, and it's _really_ bad." Peter looked back at the direction they escaped from.

"I think I saw a ship or two in their base." Peter knew that it was a bad idea, but he had no other choice.

"Peter you can be serious. We cant fight of an army, the only reason we are alive right is because we escaped, and we had the element of surprise."

Peter looked over, he had a stern look on his face.

"I know! But we don't have any other choice, Rocket's situation is getting worse and worse by the second. He has a fever now, what's gonna happen next?" He raised his arms to his side and dropped them down.

After a few minutes of silence Drax stood up and said,

"We have no other choice. A ship off this planet is out only hope." Drax unsheathes his knife and looked at Peter.

"Plan or not, I'm coming with you."

"I am Groot." Groot picked Rocket up with vines and branches he grew.

Gamora sighed and took out her knifes.

"I guess then I'm coming too."

00000000000

The base was in turmoil, their gate was destroyed and a massive hole had been torn through where Groot came in from.

When they came back, no one put up a fight, probably because there was barely anyone left, 50 at most.

They found a cargo ship and took off without a second to spare.

Rocket had started wheezing at every breath and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked turning his chair around to face Rocket.

Groot had placed a wet towel on Rocket's forehead, which did little to help. Groot face was full of concern.

"His fever is getting worse. I tested his temperature, it's way higher than it should be."

Gamora looked over at Rocket, he was shivering and the wheezing was getting progressively worse.

"He needs a doctor A.S.A.P." Drax said. "When did you say we would arrive at the cruiser?"

"We should get there in a few more minutes." Peter returned to his pilot seat and pushed the thrusters to full.

0000000000

"Unidentified aircraft. This sector is currently being controlled by the Nova Core of Xandar. Turn your ship around immediately." A women's voice suddenly came on the radio.

"This is Peter Quill a.k.a Starlord, Rocket has an infection, he needs immediate medical attention."

There was silence for a few seconds/

"Understood, you have permission to board in docking bay A-203. There are medical officers awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you. Get Rocket ready, we're boarding.

Their ship flew directly into the docking bay and Peter saw Dey with 3 people in white robes.

The ship landed with a thud and the bay doors opened, Groot came out carrying Rocket and placed him on a hoverbed.

"Jesus what happened?" Dey was looking as Peter walked out followed by Drax and Gamora.

"He got an infection from a wound when we crashed. I'll explain later." Peter said as he went next to the bed Rocket was lying on.

He followed the medical team into the operation room., Gamora, Drax and Groot in tow.

"He seems to have a very high fever. He has and infection that causes random blood loss and consciousness. We'll inject him with a vaccine, it should kill the infection and allow the wound to heal. As for his chest wound, that should heal over time."

A doctor went beside Rocket and injected him with a purple liquid in a small syringe.

"He should be okay in a few hours."

They left the medical room with Rocket on a hover table and went to the room Dey had assigned them.

"I need to see Dey about the help they asked for." Peter left the room.

0000000000

It was in the middle of the night, everyone was awoken from sleep by Rocket's voice.

"Gaah! Get them out!" Rocket pulled his legs up to his chest and clutched his ears with his hands.

Groot rushed over and tried to touch Rocket, only to be scratched at by Rocket as soon as his hand made contact with him.

"Drax, go get the medial team down here.!" Gamora turned to see Drax leaving to room.

"G-Get of me you sick fucks!" Rocket shouted again.

"I am Groot." Groot tried to grab Rocket again, he approached him much slower this time. Only to be scratched away again.

Drax returned with a medical team and Peter, who had been with Dey but heard Rocket's screams.

"What's going on?! Is Rocket okay?" Peter said as he entered the room and crouched next to Groot.

"It must be the side effects of the vaccine. It causes audio hallucinations." One of the doctor said as she scanned Rocket with a small handheld device.

"And you didn't tell us before injecting him with that stuff?" Peter reached out for Rocket but was stopped by Groot showing him his law marks.

"No, no, no, let me go!" Rocket started thrashing with his legs, Groot stretched out with branches and held Rocket down.

Rocket started panting hard, the Doctors pulled out a syringe and approached Rocket. They injected him and Rocket immediately calmed down.

"What was that?" Peter looked over at the doctors who hesitated before speaking.

"It was an anesthetic." She quickly said and put the syringe away.

"No. Aesthetics don't just stop people in their tracks. They calm people down but not that fast." Peter paused and stared at the doctor with a look of hatred on his face. "So tell me exactly what it is." Peter walked closer to the doctor who backed up a little.

"Peter, clam down." Dey interrupted.

"No! I want to know what that was, I'm not leaving on of my teammates like this, and not know what you put into his bloodstream."

Peter looked back at the doctor.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"It was a… poison. To lower his heart rate and harden muscles so he would be immobilized. It causes temporary blindness and deafness.

Peter turned back to look at Rocket and turned back to the doctor.

"What?!"

_**Aaaand cliff-hanger, once again. P**__**l**__**ease review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just to let you know, **__**I'**__**m finishing this story off in this chapter. I**__**'**__**m really bad with endings so yeah :P I might make a sequel to this though, tell me if **__**I**__** should in the reviews.**_

Chapter 7

If Groot hadn't been there, Peter was sure he would've killed her.

"Are you freakin' serious!" Peter struggled against the braches holding his arms back.

Gamora got up her knifes unsheathed.

"You poisoned our friend?" Gamora walked towards her slowly.

Groot loosened a bit as Peter calmd down, but he still glared at the doctor, hands on his holstered pistols.

"In his condition it is the only way to calm him down." She backed away even more as Gamora got within touching distance.

Peter sat back down and watched as Gamora pushed against the wall of their room.

"If anything, anything! Happens to him, I will come to your room, and slice your throat." Gamora lowered he knife from the doctors neck and walked to sit next to Peter.

"And after she does that, I will remove your spine." Drax chimed in and joined Gamora.

The doctor quickly exited the room, the door sliding close behind her.

Rocket didn't move, asides from his chest rising up and down, he was completely still. Groot placed a hand on Rocket's forehead and rubbed it back and forth.

"Dey you can leave now." Peter suddenly remembered Dey was still in the room.

He didn't turn around, just listened for the door sliding open then close.

After Dey left Peter stood up and motioned for Gamora to the bunk behind them.

"C'mon, you and Drax get rest, me and Groot will look after Rocket."

Gamora nodded without looking at him and lay down on the top bunk. Followed by Drax laying down on the bottom bunk.

"I am Groot." He looked at Peter and smiled, Peter didn't know exactly what Groot had said, but he imagined it to be something along the lines of 'Thanks'.

00000000000

Rocket awoke at the sound of something clanging on the floor. He wasn't in the cell, the last thing he remembered was peter picking him up.

Rocket tried to lift his head but his neck didn't respond, neither did his arms or legs. His eyes darted around, he started to hyperventilate.

"Shh, it's me don't worry." Peter's face popped up in Rocket's line of vision.

"Shit Peter, I can't move." Rocket tried again to move, nothing.

"I know, stupid doctor drugged you, I don't know how long the effects last." Peter leaned back and Rocket could no longer see him.

"Where's Groot?" Rocket asked, he started to get angry. They better not have left Groot in the ship.

"Don't worry, he's here. He's asleep." Peter stood reached for Rocket's head.

"You touch me and I'm gonna cut your fingers of when I'm up."

Peter pulled his hand away, he knew Rocket was joking, but he didn't want to take the risk.

"Glad to know you're okay." Peter said jokingly.

He stood up and lay down on a bed adjacent to Rocket's.

"I'm okay, just go to bed." Rocket said, he could move his neck a bit more now, he saw Groot at the corner of his eye, he was sleeping on a chair next to Drax's bed, he had grown branches all over the wall behind him.

Rocket looked away and closed his eyes.

"Bloody idiot, I'll have to cut those off in the moring."


End file.
